


Rare Gem

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Human!renjun, M/M, Vampires
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun, seorang mahasiswa seni di salah satu universitas di seoul. Kehidupannya sehari-hari cukup standar. Hingga suatu hari lima makhluk aneh masuk kedalam hidupnya...





	1. Chapter 1

Piiip!

Piip!

Piip!

Renjun mengambil handphonenya dan mematikan alarm. Wajahnya masih kusut dan rambutnya berantakan karena habis begadang untuk tugasnya hari ini.

Ia menguap lebar.

Huang Renjun, seorang mahasiswa seni yang merantau dari China. Ia tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang cukup standar. Awalnya ia selalu homesick karena meninggalkan keluarga besarnya, tetapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya sekarang.

Krek! Pintu apartemen Renjun terbuka. Terlihatlah pemuda yang tampan, wajahnya tersenyum melihat Renjun yang masih memakai piyama rilakkuma.

"Mark-hyung, sudah kubilang ketuk pintu dulu." Ucap Renjun.

"Ehehe, maaf! Oh, iya aku bawa sandwich, kau mau?" Tanya Mark.

"Nggak mau, aku sudah telat dan harus menyerahkan tugas laknat ini...." Renjun memperlihatkan lukisannya.

"Ck, kau mau melewatkan sarapan? Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kau kan punya maag, harus hati-hati..." Oceh Mark, ia terlihat tidak menggubris bahwa Renjun sudah telat.

"Kayak emak-emak..." Gumam Renjun.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Eh, nggak kok."

Mark Lee, senior Renjun di universitas. Merupakan mahasiswa jurusan inggris. Memang Mark sebenarnya lahir dari Canada jadi ia sangat fasih berbahasa inggris.

Bagaimana mereka bisa kenal? Mark dan Renjun tinggal bersebelahan di apartemen, dan entah kenapa jadwal pulang mereka sering bersinggungan, jadi mereka sering bertemu dan pulang bareng.

Bagi Renjun, Mark sudah seperti kakak dan Mark pun menganggap Renjun sebagai adiknya.

"Nah, makan ini, inget jangan minum kopi sebelum makan," Mark memperingati.

Renjun hanya memperhatikan sandwich itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Mark-hyung..."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau mandi dulu boleh?" Tanya Renjun.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Renjun memakai bajunya dikamar mandi. Setelah itu ia mengintip ke depan, sepertinya Mark sedang sibuk main handphone. Renjun pun mengeluarkan tali, dan mengulurkannya keluar jendela.

Apa yang Renjun rencanakan? Kabur dari Mark!

Untungnya apartemen itu cukup cetek, dan Renjun hanya dilantai dua. (Jangan ditiru!) Renjun melakukan hal ini bukan tanpa alasan, Mark itu tidak boleh membuat makanan, apalagi untuk manusia, mematikan! Renjun tidak mau mati muda, dan sepertinya Mark itu keras kepala, makanya ia memilih jalan singkat.

Dengan santai ia menapakkan kakinya ke tanah. "Maaf, ya, Mark-hyung."

Renjun pun bergegas pergi. Ah, entah kenapa ia bisa mendengar teriakan Mark dari jauh, tetapi ia hiraukan.

Sesampainya, pelajaran sudah dimulai, ia pun duduk dibangku random saja.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Wow sudah jam segini?" Ia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Baru kali itu Renjun sampai kebablasan hingga malam. Untungnya hari itu bukan jadwal pulang dengan Mark.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu fokus di studio sampai lupa pulang..." Renjun mulai merasa perutnya agak sakit. Ia pun membereskan peralatan gambarnya.

Ia cukup puas karena sudah menyelesaikan hampir 90% lukisannya. Ia simpanlah kanvas itu di loker. Sebenarnya di universitas ini memilki asrama, biasa mahasiswa masih boleh berkeliaran di ruang tertentu asal ada kartu tanda pengenal.

Masih ada beberapa anak di studio itu, ia pun pamit pulang dengan mereka.

"Uwa, di depan sudah gelap." Kata Renjun sambil melihat dari jendela lorong. Ia melihat beberapa bintang sudah mulai bermunculan.

Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, ia pun menoleh kebawah. Anehnya, ada siluet yang memandang dirinya, tidak terlalu jelas, ia pun mengucek matanya, dan melihat kembali, tetapi siluet itu menghilang. Renjun bergidik ngeri, "Apakah sekolah ini dihantui?"

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Ia juga berpamitan pada petugas dan satpam untuk pulang.

Renjun membuka handphonenya dan melihat chat dari Mark.

07:45  
Mark: Renjun! Beraninya kabur!! Bahaya dari lantai dua begitu, gila ya?!  
Mark: hei! Jawab!

19:20  
Mark: kamu belum pulang? Sudah makan?

Renjun tertawa kecil, ia hendak membalas chat Mark. Walaupun Mark sering marah, tapi pada akhirnya Mark selalu kembali lembut pada Renjun. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada sosok ayah Renjun, yang kadang membuat Renjun kangen dengan rumah.

Pluk!

Handphone itu jatuh dari tangan Renjun.

"Huh? Leherku..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi tidak menjawab..."

Raut wajah Mark kebingungan, tadi ia ke tempat Renjun, tapi kamarnya masih kosong. "Apa dia masih di kampus? Tapi sudah malam begini, pasti sudah diusir petugas..."

Daritadi ia menunggu balasan chat Renjun, tetapi chatnya hanya di read saja. Biasa Renjun pasti membalas chat Mark.

"Tenang Mark, pertama kita coba telepon ke kampus dulu..." Ujar Mark pada dirinya sendiri untuk menenangkan diri.

Ia pun mengetik nomor telpon kampus, ia sudah lumayan kenal dengan petugas disana. "Ah, halo, pak! Maaf mengganggu malam-malam, saya mau menanyakan adik saya?"

_oh, adik Renjun? tadi sudah pulang dari jam 8, nak. Ada apa ya?_

Mark semakin ketakutan, tangannya bergetar. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, pak! Terimakasih pak.!" Ia pun menekan tombol tutup.

'Tidak mungkin Renjun diculik kan? Apakah aku harus telepon kantor polisi?' ucap Mark dalam hati.

Harusnya ia menjemput Renjun,  
Harusnya ia menjaga Renjun…

Apalagi sudah malam begini!! Pasti 'mereka' sudah mulai mencari mangsa, dan Renjun itu kan…

.  
.

TINGTONG!

Mark bergegas menuju pintu. Ia melihat dari monitor apartemennya. Segeralah ia membuka pintu dan memeluknya.

"Renjun! Darimana saja kau?! Dasar membuat khawatir saja!" Mark mendekap Renjun erat.

"Mark-hyung sesak! Aduh!" Renjun berusaha melepaskan diri.

Mark melepaskan Renjun. Ia menatap wajah Renjun. Tidak terlihat adanya kejanggalan ataupun luka, tetapi memang agak pucat.

"Maaf, tadi aku karaoke dulu sama teman, aku tadi mau bilang, tapi sudah keburu lupa." Ucap Renjun sambil tertawa ragu.

Bohong. Mark tahu betul Renjun berbohong. Tetapi ia tidak mau menekannya, sepertinya apa yang dipikirkan Mark memang benar.

"Karaoke? Sejak kapan kau suka karaoke?" Tanya Mark dengan nada mengejek.

"Heh! Boleh dong sesekali aku ganti suasana!"

Renjun pun dengan sepihak masuk ke apartemen Mark. Ia merapatkan sweater turtleneck yang baru saja ia beli di toko bekas yang kebetulan buka.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Mark memecah keheningan.

"Ah, belum…?"

"Ck! Sudah kuduga, kalau maagmu kambuh, aku yang repot, kau harus atur jadwal makanmu, blablabla…"

Sementara Mark menceramahinya, pikiran Renjun berputar ke kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi….

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Jangan bergerak, kalau kau bergerak, ini akan semakin sakit…"

Tangan Renjun yang tertahan oleh cengkraman kuat sehingga ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

Orang yang dibelakangnya ini menjilat leher Renjun perlahan, membuat Renjun merasa geli. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menekan suara yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Apakah ia menikmati ini? Tentu tidak! Oh tentu, mana mungkin, ia suka diperlakukan seperti ini dengan seorang yang tidak ia kenal?!

"Le-lepaskan…"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya akan mencicipimu satu kali saja, Elle."

_Si-siapa itu Elle? Jangan-jangan dia salah orang! Tunggu, mencicipi apanya?!_

"Maaf, aku bukan Elle!!"

Orang itu terkekeh kecil, "Masih saja polos seperti itu, aku tahu dari baumu, kau adalah Elle."

_WTF?!_

.  
.  
.


	2. Jeno

Chapter 2

.  
.  
.  
.

_Ia mengangkat gelas wine dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. Setelah itu dibantingnya gelas yang malang itu._

_"Tidak cukup!"_

_"Jeno! Lagi-lagi kau menghancurkan peralatan rumahku!"_

_"Maaf, Nana, tapi aku tidak tahan hanya dengan wine ini, aku menginginkan Elle, sudah 1000 tahun kita tidak bertemu dengannya!"_

_Jaemin menghembuskan napas. Dia mengerti perasaan Jeno, sejak reinkarnasi Elle yang lalu meninggal akibat kecelakaan, sirkulasi reinkarnasi 'Elle' menjadi kacau. Biasanya Elle akan bereinkarnasi setiap 100 tahun sekali._

_"Aku yakin sebentar lagi kita bisa bertemu dengannya, Elle juga pasti sangat merindukan kita," ucap Jaemin menenangkan Jeno._

_BRAK!_

_"Hyung!"_

_Seorang anak lelaki mendobrak masuk, ia bergegas mendatangi kedua hyungnya itu._

_"Ada apa Jisung-ah? Kenapa kau buru-buru begitu?" Tanya Jaemin. Ia memberikan segelas wine pada Jisung._

_"Dengar! Aku, aku menemukan Elle!"_

_Mereka berdua terdiam kaku mendengar itu. Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari dapur._

_"Serius kau, Jisung?! Kali ini bukan bohongan, kan?!"_

_Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Sepertinya aku harus membeli perabotan makan lagi.'_

_"Tidak! Aku tidak bohong, Chenle. Aku mencium baunya yang sangat familiar dengan sekilas…"_

_Jisung mengingat kembali, ia dapat mengingat bau itu. Bau yang selalu mengingatkannya saat Elle memeluknya dulu._

_"Aww, apa kau menangis, Jisung?" Tanya Jaemin sambil mencubit pipi Jisung gemas._

_"A-aku tidak menangis! Lagipula aku kangen Elle, kalian juga kan? T-tapi…"_

_Mereka semua kembali menatap Jisung._

_"Tapi apa, Jisung?" Tanya Jeno tidak sabar._

_"Sepertinya Elle… berubah menjadi laki-laki…?"_

_Keheningan menyelimuti kediaman itu._

_KREK…_

_Seseorang masuk kedalam ruang tamu. Suasana yang sunyi membuat ia kebingungan, "Hey, ada apa ini?"_

_"Hyuck… kita telah menemukan Elle." Jawab Jeno._

_"EH?!?! Yang benar?! Ahh tidak sabar aku memakaikan Elle berbagai gaun yang cantik untuknya, belum lagi mendandaninya… Elleku akan terlihat sangat memukau…"_

_Sepertinya Donghyuck sudah berada di alam lainnya._

_Jeno memegang pundak Donghyuck, "Elle yang kali ini bukan perempuan."_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jeno sudah menanyakan keberadaan Elle, ia mengetahui dari Jisung bahwa Elle sering melewati daerah universitas seoul. Sepertinya Elle yang sekarang berpendidikan disini.

Jeno sekilas dapat mencium aroma Elle, walaupun hanya samar. Ia mendekati gedung tersebut dan melihat kearah jendela.

'Universitas seoul ini memiliki banyak jendela.' pikir Jeno.

Seketika Jeno melebarkan matanya saat ia melihat sosok orang yang ia rindukan, memang rambutnya tidak panjang seperti Elle, dan struktur wajahnya tidak selembut Elle, tetapi ia mengenalinya.

'Elle, kau berubah menjadi laki-laki. Tetapi aku tidak peduli, lihatlah… wajahmu masih sama seperti yang dulu.'

Jeno mengambil handphone dari saku celananya.

20:05  
Jeno: aku baru saja melihat Elle.  
Chenle: Serius, hyung?!  
Jisung: apakah dia mengenalimu?  
Jaemin: Aku kangen Elle (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞  
Hyuck: Kirimkan foto Elle, aku akan menjudge apakah dia memang pantas menjadi 'Elle'ku!! >:(  
Jeno: aku akan coba mengetesnya…

Jeno dengan sigap bersembunyi. Ia melihat Renjun keluar dari pagar gedung itu.

'Elle, keluar malam begini, apakah dia lupa akan bahaya itu? Aku harus mengawasinya…' gumam Jeno dalam hati.

Jeno mengawasi Elle dari atas pohon, dan mengambil gambar disaat yang tepat, lalu ia kirimkan ke group chat mereka.

Jaemin: elle tetap cantik (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡  
Hyuck: AKU JATUH CINTA?!?!

Jeno menghembuskan napas lelah. Setelah ini ia harus memastikan apakah Elle mengenali dirinya. Jika ia ingat Jeno, maka ingatan Elle tidak terhapus, tetapi jika ia tidak ingat, maka…

Ia turun dari pepohonan dan mengikuti Renjun secara perlahan dari belakang.

'Maafkan aku, Elle.'

Jeno mencengkram kuat tangan Renjun, agar dia tidak dapat kabur. Jeno dapat merasakan Renjun menegang.

'Benar kata Jisung, bau ini memang Elle. Bau yang sangat kurindukan.'

Jeno melirik leher Renjun, ia sangat ingin menancapkan giginya dan mencicipi Elle setelah sekian lama. Dengan tidak sabaran ia pun mulai menjilat leher Renjun untuk 'menyiapkannya'.

"Ssst, jangan bergerak, kalau kau bergerak, ini akan semakin sakit…"

Jeno dapat merasakan Renjun bergetar dibawahnya. Matanya pun sedikit melembut. Ia mengelus pergelangan tangan Renjun untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya akan mencicipimu satu kali saja, Elle."

"Maaf, aku bukan Elle!!"

Hati Jeno jatuh, Elle tidak mengingatnya, kemungkinan besar ia telah melupakan 'Dream' dan juga masa lalu mereka.

"Masih saja polos seperti itu, aku tahu dari baumu, kau adalah Elle, kan?" Jeno kembali bertanya untuk memastikan.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudmu… dan tolong lepaskan aku…"

Jeno merasa kesal dan kecewa, ia ingin menangis dan mencaci maki siapa saja. 'Elle' melupakan 'Dream' adalah hal terburuk dari semua ini. Apalagi mereka sudah bersama lebih dari 2000 tahun.

Jeno tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Ia kembali menjilat leher Renjun, dan masih mencengkram tangan Renjun dengan kencang. Jeno menaruh gigi taringnya tepat pada pertengahan leher dan pundak Renjun dan menancapkan giginya.

"Huh? Leherku…" Renjun merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dibagian lehernya, ia melirik kearah samping, melihat siluet orang asing tersebut yang sedang "menggigit" Renjun.

'Ini mimpi, kan?'

Dan sialnya lagi, Renjun diserang di daerah yang sepi, sehingga berteriak minta tolong pun mungkin tidak akan ada yang mendengar.

Air matanya menetes, _apakah aku akan mati?_  
Renjun merasakan badannya mulai melemas, bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, semuanya terlihat berwarna putih.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jeno menyudahi acara 'makan'nya. Saat melihat Renjun yang tidak sadarkan diri, ia sedikit merasa tidak enak.

'Walaupun dia bukan Elle yang dulu, tidak seharusnya aku meminum darahnya sebanyak ini.' pikir Jeno.

'Tetapi memang darah anak ini memiliki rasa manis yang amat sangat sama dengan darah Elle… darah langka seperti ini… sangat berbahaya jika ia bertemu dengan vampire asing.'

Jeno pun menidurkan Renjun disebuah lorong jalan, ia menempelkan sebuah kertas jimat yang selalu dipakai Elle untuk menangkis vampire asing. Jimat ini tidak mempan pada 'Dream' karena mereka memiliki ikatan pada Elle.

"Semoga kau tidak diserang vampire asing, selamat tinggal." Jeno pun pergi meninggalkan Renjun sendirian.

Jeno mengambil handphonenya.

21:30  
Jeno: dia bukan Elle kita  
Jaemin: HUH?! ∑(O_O;)  
Hyuck: apa maksudmu Jeno? Kau lihat wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu? Tentu saja dia Elle!  
Jisung: bau Elle yang waktu itu tidak mungkin salah! Aku mengenalnya kok!  
Chenle: Apa buktinya kalau dia bukan Elle?  
Jeno: nanti kuceritakan dirumah…

Jeno melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan cepat. Pikirannya kembali pada zaman dimana ia dan Elle masih kecil, mereka selalu bersama, ia selalu dengan setia menunggu reinkarnasi Elle, berapa tahun pun, tapi kini ia sudah kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai itu.

Sesampainya dikediaman, ia membuka pintu tersebut, dan langsung disambut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya semakin sakit kepala.

"Bagaimana kabar Elle?!"  
"Aku juga ingin ketemu Elle!"  
"Apa?! Kau sudah minum darahnya duluan, kan?! Curang!!"

"Dengarkan dulu baik-baik," Jeno mengambil napas, "Dia itu bukan Elle."

Mereka hendak protes tetapi Jeno memberhentikannya, "Elle… tidak, anak itu tidak mengingat tentang masa lalunya dan kita."

"Elle melupakan kita?" Tanya Jisung dengan suara agak bergetar.

"Sepertinya hal ini bisa terjadi karena adanya kecelakaan waktu itu yang menyebabkan Elle meninggal pada usia 20 tahun, padahal biasanya ia selalu meninggal pada sekitar umur 80 tahun." Jelas Jeno.

Mereka semua menjadi terdiam, sepertinya perasaan shock dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu dihati mereka.

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone/renjun or perish...
> 
> Maaf kalo karakter terlalu ooc 🥺


End file.
